1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image rotating adapter, particularly, to an image rotating adapter that is mounted between an imaging lens and a camera to apply a special effect to an image taken by the camera, and to the camera having the image rotating adapter.
2. Related Art
Generally, a method of using a special filter has been known as a technique for applying a special effect to an image taken by a camera. In this method, striation of light is generated in a bright portion of a subject by inserting a special filter such as a cross, a snow cross, or a mirage in an optical path (for example, see Patent Documents 1 (JP-B-2-44185), Patent Document 2 (JP-A-64-35534), Patent Document 3 (JP-A-59-101632) and Patent Document 4 (JP-UM-B-55-1087)). In this case, the filters inserted in the optical path are exchanged by a turret mechanism.
Furthermore, as a technique for applying a special effect by rotating an image taken by a television camera, a technique for rotating an image pickup device provided in a television camera for every color separation prisms has been known (for example, see Patent Document 5 (JP-A-7-203466)).
However, in the method that applies a special effect to an image by using a special filter as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 4, filters are exchanged by using the turret mechanism, and thus a problem arises that the size of the whole system increases.
Furthermore, in the method that applies a special effect to rotate an image by rotating the image pickup device, a mechanism for rotating the image pickup device should be provided to the camera side, and thus a problem arises that the method can not be applied to a normal camera. In addition, the mechanism for rotating the image pickup device can be provided to the lens side, but in this case, a problem arises that the method can not be applied to a normal camera. When the mechanism for rotating the image pickup device is provided to the camera side, a problem arises that the camera increases in size or becomes complicated in structure. When the image pickup device is rotated, a problem also arises that noise occurs in a signal output from the image pickup device. In addition, even when the image pickup device is rotated, a problem also arises that an operation for setting the device at a target angle is complex.
Furthermore, in the known method that applies a special effect to rotate an image by rotating the image pickup device as described above, when an erecting position is stored by a compulsory erecting function or a preset function, in the past, a photographer sets the erecting position by himself while observing an image. However, in this case, when a camera is tilted by any reason that a tripod stand tilts, a steady cam is used, or the like, a problem arises that the position of the camera is deviated from the erecting position.
In addition, when a position other than the erecting position is stored by the preset function, the position is set by reference to an erected image. Thus, when the camera tilts, the problem arises that the preset position is also deviated depending on the tilt.
Furthermore, in the method that applies a special effect to rotate an image by rotating the image pickup device, sometimes a subject may be observed by operating a camera in a state where the image is not erected or during rotation. For example, a subject image rotated by 180 degrees may be displayed on a viewfinder of a camera. In this case, although the situation as shown in FIG. 17A is photographed in practice, the image shown in FIG. 17B is actually displayed on the viewfinder. At this time, when an operator wants to operate the camera while observing an image of the viewfinder, practically the operator photographs the situation as shown in FIG. 17A. Thus, when the operator wants to move the subject to the center of a screen or to zoom the subject, the camera should be moved in a right direction but, the image as shown in FIG. 17B is displayed on the viewfinder. Thus, there is a possibility that the operator may erroneously move the camera in a left direction.
As described above, when the image rotated differently from the real situation of the photographed subject is being displayed on the viewfinder of the camera, a problem arises that the operator may erroneously operate the camera.
The present invention has been made in consideration of these situations, and its object is to provide an image rotating adapter capable of applying a special effect to a photographed image by using a normal camera and a normal imaging lens.
Furthermore, in a camera having an effect that rotates an image by rotating a prism, even when the camera tilts, its object is to provide an image rotating adapter capable of stopping a subject image at a precise position.
In addition, its object is to provide a camera having an image rotating adapter capable of preventing an erroneous operation by an operator when the operator operates the camera while observing a viewfinder.